


Just For You

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hair-pulling, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark teases and torments Glenn and enjoys every minutes of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Sex toy (worn under clothing)

Glenn shifts his weight from foot to foot, feeling the toy inside of him shift with him, turning him on a bit. He chews on his lip and kind of wants to kill Mark for talking him into this, but Mark makes it very hard to say no to him when he's on his knees, looking up at him through his lashes. He just hopes Mark won't turn on the vibrations any time soon. The show has barely started and Glenn has a match mid-way through it. He imagines it'll be pretty hard to wrestle with the toy inside of him; there's no need to make it worse by turning it on. Pun entirely unintended.

The sudden, sharp smack on his ass has him yelping and tensing, forcing the toy deeper inside of him. He bites back the groan that bubbles up in his chest and turns to glare at Mark.

"That was unnecessary." Glenn scowls.

"Completely necessary, I assure you. How you feelin'?" Mark smirks at him, hand smoothing down the same cheek he had slapped.

"You're not going to make me wrestle with this, are you?" Glenn asks, glad that they're alone in his dressing room for now.

"Oh, but I am." Mark grins wickedly at him, hand still petting.

Mark fishes the remote out of his pocket and flicks the on button, setting the speed to low. 

Glenn inhales sharply, one hand reaching out to steady himself with Mark's shoulder as the vibrations start up with a low but steady pulse. His cock begins to harden in his jeans. He hasn't changed into his ring gear yet and for that, he is thankful.

"Mark, please." He manages through gritted teeth.

"You'll get used to it." Mark smirks, slipping the remote back into his pocket. 

A knock at the door alerts Glenn to the fact that he has ten minutes before his match. He groans in exasperation and begins to change, ignoring his semi-hard cock. Mark whistles at him, leaning back on the couch to enjoy the show that Glenn is giving him. 

Glenn flips him off and finishes changing as best he can with the toy inside of him. As he moves, he doesn't feel the vibrations as much and hopes that Mark won't turn it up faster during his match. A hard on during live TV isn't something he wants to explain to management. Vince would have his head.

The five minute warning is given and Mark smirks at Glenn. "Have a good match."

"Fuck you." Glenn snaps, voice strained as he walks out to the backstage area.

He waits for his music to hit and he strides down the ramp, climbing into the ring, hissing through his teeth when the top rope presses against him as he goes over it. He sets off his pyro and waits for Roman Reigns to get back into the ring.

They lock up in the center of the ring before Glenn breaks it with a boot to Reigns' gut. The match starts off well and Glenn finds he can mostly ignore the vibrations from the toy as he moves around the ring, trying his damnest to pin Reigns. 

He manages to knock Reigns down with a Sidewalk Slam and then climbs up to the top turnbuckle, tensing in surprise and biting his bottom lip when the vibrations get harder and faster. He's going to kill Mark if he makes it through this match.

He manages not to botch his flying clothesline by falling off the turnbuckle and slams into Reigns. He gets back up to his feet and raises his hand, calling for the chokeslam that will end the match. He lifts Reigns into the air, then, right on cue, Rollins and Ambrose break up the chokeslam and Kane wins the match via disqualification to Reigns. 

The Shield beats on him like they're supposed to and Kane curls up, pressing his face into the canvas, selling the beating and hiding the flush that he can feel spreading across his face as the vibrations get even harder. Mark is definitely going to die tonight for this. If Glenn makes it to the back.

Daniel comes down to the ring and clears the ring of Shield members and checks on Glenn, still pacing around the ring. Glenn manages to get to his feet, holding onto the ring ropes. He pants harshly, feeling his dick starting to take an interest in the vibrations as he moves. He groans, disguising it as a groan of pain and makes his way up the ramp, Daniel beside him.

Daniel eyes him warily, clearly wondering what's up with him, but he doesn't way anything until they get back to the locker room area. 

"You okay, big guy?" Daniel asks, looking up at him.

"Yeah. I just have to go take care of something now." Glenn says before rushing back into his locker room and slamming the door.

Daniel stares at the door for a moment before shaking his head. "Freak."

Glenn sags against the door, eyes closed, panting harshly as the vibrations get even harder and faster, making him shake. Mark grins wickedly and stalks up to him, pressing him against the door and kissing him roughly. Glenn whimpers into his mouth and Mark reaches up, slipping his fingers around the bands of the Kane mask and taking it off, tossing it somewhere behind him.

He slides his hands down Glenn's chest, peeling the sweaty singlet off of him as he goes. He trails his mouth down Glenn's jaw to his neck as his fingers toy with Glenn's nipples. Glenn hisses between clenched teeth and rocks his hips against Mark, shamelessly rubbing himself against Mark's thigh as Mark wedges it between Glenn's legs. 

"Please, Mark, fuck." Glenn mumbles, neck arched against the door and how can Mark resist that? He bites down sharply on Glenn's exposed throat. Glenn moans, pressing down against Mark's thigh.

"Please what?" Mark asks, lapping at the fresh bite mark.

"Please take it out!" Glenn groans, twitching in pleasure as the vibrations course through him.

"Aren't you having fun with your toy?" Mark asks, chuckling against Glenn's neck. 

"Fuck, Mark." Glenn pants, fingers scrabbling uselessly against the door.

Mark mouths at the throbbing pulse point on Glenn's neck. "You sure look like you're having fun to me."

Glenn moans, grinding down onto Mark's thigh even harder. Mark pulls the remote to the toy out of his pocket and flicks the switch to the highest setting with a smirk on his face.

Glenn lets out a keening wail and Mark doesn't give a damn if anyone hears it outside because he absolutely loves the moises that Glenn makes during sex. Mark cups the bulge between Glenn's legs and drags his palm along the shape of Glenn's cock, listening to him moan and gasp, head knocking back against the door.

Mark grins, going back to nipping along Glenn's neck as Glenn rocks up into his hand, shaking as the toy pulses and throbs inside of him. Glenn whines, hips bucking, heedless of everything around him as he's caught up in pleasure. Mark loves him like this, all wild pleasure and no inhibitions. He loves him when he's not in control, so caught up in whatever Mark's doing to him that he lets himself go, loses himself in the pleasure and the pain and gives up everything to Mark.

"Come on, baby. Gonna come for me?" Mark asks, tracing his fingers along the outline of Glenn's cock through his tights.

"M-Mark, please." Glenn stutters out, eyes opening for a moment to look at Mark.

"You're gonna come soon, ain't ya?" Mark asks, teeth skimming along the side fo Glenn's neck.

Glenn whines in response, hands coming up to curl around Mark's shoulders, fingers digging in through his shirt. There will be bruises there that Glenn will frown at and then sooth with his tongue, so Mark doesn't really care about them.

Mark kisses Glenn again, teeth catching on Glenn's bottom lip, biting down lightly because he likes the way Glenn's mouth looks, red and swollen and bruised, under his own. Glenn hisses in response and Mark drags his other hand, the one not busily squeezing Glenn's dick through his tights, up to his chest and rolls his thumb across Glenn's nipple. 

Glenn exhales sharply and breaks their kiss, tilting his head back as Mark continues to torment him. His hands run up and down Mark's back and Mark knows that if he wasn't wearing his t-shirt, then there would be bright red marks left in Glenn's wake. Glenn bites his bottom lip as he arches into Mark's hand. 

"Please! I'm so close, Mark." Glenn gasps, thrusting into Mark's hand.

"Tell me what you need, baby." Mark says, leaning against Glenn, hand pressing harder against his cock.

"Need you to, ah, touch me, please." Glenn moans, unable to withstand more of the toy and Mark's combined assault on him. He's going to unravel between the two of them.

"Want my hand on you, hmm?" Mark purrs into Glenn's ear, hand creeping away from Glenn's dick and to his ass, dragging his fingers across the fabric of his tights. He presses against Glenn and can feel the handle of the toy. He presses it harder inside of Glenn. 

Glenn grunts as the toy goes further inside of him and then moans as it grinds right against his sweet spot. He shudders under Mark's touch, moaning. "I'm gonna come, Mark!"

Moving backwards, Mark untangles himself from Glenn and turns off the toy completely. He stands there, looking at Glenn as he registers that his orgasm is not forthcoming. He shivers against the door and stares at Mark. 

"What the fuck?" Glenn demands with a groan.

"I decided to stretch out play time a little bit. No orgasm for you just yet." Mark smirks, ignoring his own hard cock for the moment. 

Glenn grits his teeth for a moment, taking a deep breath. "You put this toy in me, make me wrestle with it on, get me all worked up and about to come, and then you back off and turn the damn thing off just as I'm actually about to come?"

"Yeah, that sums it up pretty well." Mark snickers.

Glenn takes several deep breaths in an attempt to compose himself and Mark stares openly at his heaving chest. 

"You're a fucking bastard, Mark." Glenn mutters.

"You love me anyway." Mark replies, slightly distracted by Glenn's shifting muscles. 

"Sometimes I really wonder why." Glenn groans, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because I'll give you the best fucking you've ever had back at the hotel." Mark says, pressing against Glenn again, breath hot on his neck.

Glenn groans, head thunking back against the door. "Or I could just jerk myself off now."

"You could, but you'd rather have my cock inside of you, fucking you senseless and we both know that." Mark smirks, stealing a kiss before backing off again.

"I hate you." Glenn groans because Mark is right and he's smug and he's a bastard.

"Love you too. Now let's head back to the hotel. Get changed unless you wanna leave like that." Mark rakes his eyes over Glenn's exposed chest and smirks. 

Glenn growls wordlessly and pushes himself away from the door, digging through his bag and changing quicker than he ever has before. He ignores Mark's low whistle of appreciation when he strips after taking off his wrestling boots. He reaches to take the toy out of him, but Mark shakes his head.

"Leave it in." Mark flicks the switch onto the lowest setting, a gentle buzz that's enough to keep Glenn aroused, but not enough to get him off. Glenn inhales deeply before continuing to change. He's fully dressed and shoving on his shoes when Daniel knocks on the door.

Mark opens it and smirks down at the other man. "Glenn, your pet goat is here."

"I'm not a goat!" Daniel snaps out of reflex, but it only makes Mark smirk even more.

"What's up, Daniel?" Glenn straightens up from where he was bent over, tying his shoe. 

"Just wanted to make sure you were okay. You were acting weird after the match." Daniel explains, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about." Glenn waves Daniel's concern off, shifting slightly on the bench as the vibrations send tingles up his spine.

"You sure?" Daniel presses, taking a step towards him.

"He's fine. And if he's not, I'll take care of him." Mark smoothly steps in between Daniel and Glenn, saving Glenn. 

Daniel looks up at Mark, looking as if he wants to argue before nodding and turning around, stalking back out the door.

"You don't need to call him my pet goat, you know." Glenn grumbles.

"I know, but it amuses me." Mark chuckles.

"Asshole." Glenn rolls his eyes, but there's no heat in his voice.

"You ready?" Mark asks, ignoring Glenn's comment for the moment.

"Yeah, let's go." Glenn says, suddenly impatient. 

The ride to the hotel is relatively quick, but Mark teases Glenn with passing brushes against his chest, teasing his nipples mercilessly, knowing how sensitive they are. Glenn squirms in his seat, acutely aware of the toy inside of him and of his half-hard cock. 

Mark unlocks their room and tosses his bag down, Glenn following suit. Mark turns and pulls Glenn into him, kissing him before shoving him down on the bed and taking in the flushed, panting man.

"So pretty like this. All wanton and needy." Mark purrs, stalking towards Glenn.

Glenn blushes at his words and reaches out for Mark. "Fuck me already."

"I think I'll have some fun first. Strip." Mark commands, mouth curving upwards.

Glenn does as he's told, then lays back down on the bed, spreading his legs slightly, an open invitation for Mark.

Mark holds up the remote to the toy and turns it up to the highest setting with no warning.

Glenn cries out, falling back onto the bed, back arching in pleasure. His cock leaks pre-come and he reaches out with one hand to wrap it around himself, but Mark moves quickly and slaps his hand away. 

"None of that now." Mark says sharply.

Glenn whines, hips shifting and rocking on the bed. Mark's suddenly very aware of his own erection, straining at the zipper of his jeans. He palms himself roughly, groaning as he watches Glenn squirm on the bed.

Just when Glenn thinks he can't take it anymore, Mark turns off the toy and tosses the remote away. Glenn whines in displeasure, but Mark ignores him. He pushes at Glenn's hip until Glenn gets the hint and rolls over onto his stomach, pushing himself up on his hands and knees. Mark traces a fingertip across the handle of the toy at the edge of Glenn's hole where the skin is pink and tender from being stretched for so long. Glenn whimpers and pushes his ass back into Mark's hand. 

Mark pulls the toy out of Glenn and Glenn moans, head dipping down between his arms. Mark pushes a finger inside of him, finding him still stretched and lubed from the toy. He works the finger inside of Glenn for a moment, making him rock his hips backwards before he pulls his finger out and presses the head of his cock at Glenn's hole, teasing him.

"Beg me for it." Mark demands, curling his fingers in Glenn's hair, pulling sharply until Glenn tips his head back up with a grunt.

"Oh, fuck, Mark. PLease fuck me already. I fucking need your cock now." Glenn's shameless about his want. Mark loves that he can push the other man to the point where he's not even embarrassed to beg Mark for his cock.

Mark pushes the tip inside of Glenn, but stills again. "I don't think you need it bad enough." 

"Mark, please just fuck me. Please. I need you to fuck me!" Glenn's nearly sobbing with need by now and Mark's feeling pretty needy himself, so he buries himself inside of Glenn with one sharp thrust and Glenn cries out loudly.

Mark pulls on Glenn's hair as he fucks him because he knows that'll make Glenn come harder and he loves the sounds Glenn makes when he pulls. Glenn is a moaning, whimpering mess underneath Mark and Mark knows he isn't going to last long like this. 

"Oh fuck, Mark, so good, so fucking good. You feel so good inside of me, fuck..." Glenn babbles in between groans and gasps of pleasure. 

Mark slams his hips into Glenn over and over again, fingers still curled tightly in Glenn's hair as he fucks him hard and fast. Glenn's arms give out and he leans down on the bed, head held in place by Mark's fingers in his hair.

"Come for me, Glenn. Come for me!" Mark hisses, fucking Glenn even harder.

"Mark, Mark, I'm gonna come, gonna - oh fuck!" Glenn howls as his orgasm slams into him. He comes without a touch on his cock and he thinks maybe he should be embarrassed by that, coming so fast without so much as a hand on his cock, but he isn't because he was already so worked up and with Mark fucking him so hard now, there's no way he can hold it back. 

The tight heat clamping down and pulsing around him proves too much for Mark and he buries himself in Glenn, continuing to fuck him through their orgasms. Towards the end, Glenn sees darkness creeping in on the edges of his vision and he thinks for a moment he's going to pass out, but he manages not to as Mark comes just as hard inside of him. He shivers at the wet heat inside of him.

Mark shudders as he pulls out of Glenn, making the other man whine. A sharp smack to Glenn's ass has him collapsing onto the bed and rolling over, settling his legs around Mark, wincing when he realizes he's laying in his own mess. Mark laughs at the face he makes and pulls him up, kissing him softly. Mark gets off the bed and goes into the bathroom to clean up and strip out of his clothes. He brings back a wet wash cloth for Glenn and cleans him up. Glenn's already balled up the stained top blanket of the bed and tossed it onto the floor.

Mark crawls into bed and Glenn stretches out beside him with a groan.

"Sore, baby?" Mark asks, settling an arm around Glenn's waist as he spoons him.

Glenn yawns. "A little." 

"From us or the match?" Mark asks, fingers rubbing a circle on Glenn's hipbone.

"Both." Glenn's fading fast into sleep.

"Go to sleep. I'll work out your muscles tomorrow." Mark presses a kiss to the back of Glenn's neck and gets a sleepy hum in reply. 

He drifts off to sleep as well, lulled by Glenn's quiet breathing beside him.


End file.
